


Family Ties

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: Kara has been captured by the devious daughter of the Luthor family, and only Superman can save the day.





	Family Ties

'Supergirl, so nice of you to join us.' Lena intoned cruelly.  
'I should have know better than to trust you.' the Girl of Steel snapped back, yanking against the heavy chains that restrained her.  
'It's no use struggling, these chain are infused with kryptonite.' The wealthy super-villainess smirked. 'You see Miss Zor-El, We Luthor's are always one step ahead.'  
'Lena, please!'  
'That is Mistress Luthor to you, Kara!' She cracked a leather whip across the superheroes exposed breast. 'You Kryptonians think yourselves as gods, but I will make you kneel before me. Tell me you will obey me!'  
'Never!'  
*CRACK*  
'Swear you will serve me, Supergirl!'  
'N-no' the heroine whimpers.

'Perhaps, pain will not be enough to break you... No matter, we have other ways.'

The wicked CEO stalked over to the the nearby bench, her cunning eyes roaming over a selection of devious devices. 'Yes, this ought to do the trick.' She bit her lip, feeling the thrum of the device activating in her hand. 'By the time I am done with you you will be begging for release, and I will deny you!' she hissed, her eyes glinting with a cruel green light as her pupil's dilated.

'Let's see what it takes to make a super scream!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'

With a crash a streak of blue and red exploded through the wall of the building, blasting rubble and dust across the room.

'Release my cousin, Villain!' Superman shouted, hands placed imposingly on his hips as his cape fluttered in the wake of his arrival.

'OH MY GOSH, CLARK!' Kara's voice squeaked out in shock.

Clark blinked once.

Then twice.

Then promptly vanished back out the way he had came.

After what felt like a lifetime, but could only have been about 30 seconds, Lena switched off the vibrator, and wordlessly began unshackling a very mortified, very naked Kara Danvers from the restraints attached the headboard of her bed. In total silence she wrapped a blanket around her blushing girlfriend, and handed her a bottle of water from the cooler under the nightstand.

Two hours of cuddling later, without making eye-contact, she finally spoke.

'So, I guess we don't have to tell Clark we are dating anymore.'


End file.
